shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Monster vs Alien (I mean Nova Blade)
Monster vs. Alien ( I mean Nova Blade) Written by FoolishMortalFOOL and 1NF3RNO Part 1: Who's The Real Monster? I Mean, Seriously! I Don't See The Difference?!!! Enter the Monster! Scene:'' Peristrofi Island Eastern Shores'' In the darkest of night, when everyone is in deep sleep except those who are still watching anime at this time, a gigantic ship with a reptilian figurehead approaches from the ocean's horizon. The vessel that is 30 times bigger than a normal boat, was heading towards the eastern shores of Peristrofí'' Island, a modern island that is well known for it rich variety of architecture especially skyscrapers, which makes it a perfect place to film any movie based in a city setting. '' As the ship covered by darkness sails towards the shoreline, many mysterious shadowy figures were moving around the deck as they adjust their sails to make sure that they are on the right path. There are about 15 of those figures on the deck as they coming closer to the coast. Shadowy figure #4 is steering the steering wheel and shouts to his fellow men. #4: Captain Kaiser! We are about to land in a few minutes! Shadow figure #4's words caught the attention of a large shadowy figure '(#1)' who is next to the main mast. '' '#1': Captain.....Kaiser?...... ''It walks towards shadow figure #4 as each step it makes, creates a large stomping sound as if he is a very heavy and dense living being. '' '#1': Tohohoho......I thought that I just heard something strange now......Did you just call him...........CAPTAIN?!!!!! '''Kaiser:' Natas! You fool! You have already forgotten that I am no longer your captain?! Beg for forgiveness before our TRUE CAPTAIN will kill you for your ignorance! (frantic tone) Captain: Tohohohohohoho! For each step the captain makes, the thumping noise get louder and louder as his appearance gets bigger and bigger and bigger and you get the F***ing the point, HE'S HUGE!! A GIANT! OMG! IT'S A GIANT! '' ''#4 is at a loss of words as the captain finally gets so close that the giant's toe is almost touching him. The captain leans down a bit and looks at shadowy figure #4 with killer intent and a smirk grin. #4 starts to shudder as he was attempts to talk and apologize for his last remark. #4: I...I.... am...I...am......sor- (whimpering tone) Captain: WHAT? Were you saying something? Speak louder! I can't hear you! (dark playful tone) ROOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRR #4: AIIIIHHHEEEEEE.....I'm...I'm.....I am.... very....... sorry, captain!....,I should have ......known that you are my captain after....... you completely ......defeated my crew! I deeply apologize for my utter stupidity! I hope you can forgive me!!! He speaks in a frighten tone as he bows down to the ground. Captain: I still can't hear you! Perhaps I should get closer! The captain that was once the size of a giant suddenly slowly shrink to an average height of a human being and put his arm on shadowy figure #4's back. Shadowy figure #4 was surprised by his change of stature. '' '#4:' What? ''The captain puts his right around #4 shoulders as if he looks like he was being friendly with him. Captain: There There! Don't be afraid! I just want to talk to you about my hobby! Do you know that I like to paint? #4 said in whimpering tone: No...I don't! Captain! Such a lovely hobby you have there! Captain: Yes...it is...isn't it? Would you like to know what are my favorite subjects to paint? Rest of the shadowy figures was murmuring by themselves as bystanders as they are comment on the events that are happening before them. #8: Oh boy, that son of a b*** is going to die! #5: I never liked him anyway! #3: That's because he was stronger than you, Dunk! This is your moment of opportunity to advance, eh? Dunk: What's that, Peking? You're saying I'm weak?! You want to die? Peking'':' Oh no no. I'm just stating the truth! Want me to prove it yet again, you stubborn prick? '#14:' Quiet, you ants! I'm trying to see the execution in place here! It's hard enough to see when it's all F***ing dark here! '''Dunk:' Ant?! You think I'm weak too?! Just b/c you used to be 2nd Mate doesn't mean you're better than me! I'll fix your attitude too!-- Shadowy figure #14 spits at Dunk's face as Dunk was talking. Dunk: Huh? Dunk touches the spot on his face where he felt the spit. Dunk: Spit? Did you just spit on me? Oh no, you didn't.......you motherf****!!!! I'll MURDER YOU!!!! Dunk charges at shadowy figure #14 with intent to kill him. Shadowy figure #14 stood still as he expresses disbelief as he was annoyed that he has deal with someone that he deems too weak to even play with but then.... '''''Kachi Kachi Kachi Kachi (Sound of Fire) Dunk: AHHH!!!!! WHAT THE F****?!!! Dunk was suddenly hit by a ball of fire and completely engulfed by it. He screams in pain as he tries to put himself out but to no prevail. Dunk: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT HURTS!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! AHHHHHH!!!!! The captain slowly steps forward as he enjoys being a witness to the victim who is being burned to death as others just stood by and watch Dunk slowly dying in agony. '' '''Captain:' Ahhhhhh! I love the sound of humans on fire! What a brilliant color of red, yellow, and orange! I think it's so interesting that in the very end, the color will resemble charcoal! Dunk: AHHHHHH!!!!! WATER! WATER!!! WAIT! THE OCEAN!!! Dunk realizes that he could save himself if he jumped into the ocean to put out the fire. He runs toward the starboard side of ship and tries to jump off but as soon as his feet were departed from the ship's edge, a mysterious hand grabs his left foot which resulted in him hanging by the side of the ship as Dunk looks down upon the oceans waves while still on fire. Thanks to the fire, the face of the perpetrator who stopped Dunk from putting out the fire was shown. Dunk: AHHHH!! CAPTAIN!! WHY?!!! PLEASE LET ME GO!!!! Captain: Oh don't be such a rush. You're only on fire. I just want to have a little chat. Can't you free up some time in your schedule for little old me? The man with green hair, stubby nose, and blood-veined eyes, the Captain looks upon the burned victim as he smiles. Dunk can see that his smile reveals his extremely sharp teeth and he noticed that the Captain's hand that is holding him up in the air, is completely covered with blood! Dunk: Is that...Natas' blood? Captain: Yes! Yes it is! I just love the color of red! Don't you? Dunk: Yes but why me?! Why try to kill me? CAPTAIN?!!! Captain: Just because you were too noisy when I was trying to do my hobby! Can't you at least have some courtesy for me during my fun time?! Dunk: Hobby as in murder?! Captain: Tohohoho! Don't think of my beautiful act as murder! Think of it as art! Better yet, a masterpiece! Dunk: You're crazy! Please let go of me! I'm going to turn into ashes at this rate! Captain: Oh? You don't have to swim to put my flames out! I can do that for you instead of the stupid water! Here! Suddenly the fire on Dunk's body completely went out but then for some reason, the Captain's hand is on fire but it doesn't seem to affect him at all as if his hand is resistant to the flames. The flames shed light upon the gruesome condition of Dunk's now charred body all covered with 3rd degree burns. '' '''Dunk:' Huh? Thank you! Does this mean I was forgi...ven?... While Dunk was talking, he interrupted by the next action that shows how Lady Luck is not on his side on that day. The Captain squeezes Dunk's left foot so hard that he just pulverized the bone and muscles into a bloody pulp so much that it separated Dunk's foot from his own body which caused Dunk to descend down into the ocean. '' '''Dunk:' You...You....MONSTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dunk screams in anger and despair as he falls towards the ocean. Captain stares downward at Dunk as he smirks and gradually smiles into a huge evil grin with his sharp teeth appearing. Monster: That's my name, all right! Don't wear it out! Thanks for painting the ocean red for me! You were useful after all!!!.... for an ant! SPLASH!!! Dunk finally lands in the water and soon, he grasps for air as he surfaces and tries to swim to safety. Dunk: AHH!!!! This can't be happening! Then he was hit by an object that fell from the sky and submerged deeper into the waters. Monster: Don't worry, ant! I at least have the decency to provide you with some company! The object that just fell on Dunk was none other than Natas' body that Monster just killed and thrown overboard. Natas has a large gapping hole in his chest, which causes massive amounts of blood coming out and merged with the seeping waves of the oceans as it sinks along with Dunk. Dunk: '''Natas? No..No...NOOOOOOOOOO!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He screams in agony as soon as he sees Nata's body) Then something hit Dunk's head as he was screaming. '''Dunk: Ow! What the? Dunk expresses irritation but soon his mood turn into anger as he sees the thing that hit on the head floating the waters. It was his very left foot that Monster crushed away from his body earlier. Monster: OH SHADDUP, YOU ANT! Monster walks from the starboard edge and finally stops at the deck of the ship. Several other shadowy figures remain silent as they look upon Monster, the person that they have even feared more from witnessing his current actions towards their once living crewmates. Monster: Tohohohoho! That was fun! Tell me, Kaiser, the ex-captain of the Archfield Pirates! Where are the other crews under my division? The Armageddon? Kaiser: Well, Captain. They are right behind us. Despite the storm we encountered earlier, they still managed to keep up with us. There are no signs of their attempt to change from our designated path so they are compliant by your will as we are, Captain. Monster: Tohohohoho! Excellent! As soon as we land on this island, let's create a new kind of artwork that the world has never seen before! I wonder if this island has enough red paint for me to use? TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! Monster laughs as his hand is still on fire and then it was put out as the scene cuts to the flag flapping on the ship's mast. A jolly roger is shown to the viewers as it depicts traditional skull with sinister eyes, wearing a king's crown overseeing Earth with two skeletal hands over the planet as if the skull is looking at Earth like a crystal ball. Monster's laugh is heard as it fades away. 'Morning Alien!' Scene:' Skyline Pirate's Ship '' ''Next morning, it was a clear day, around about the time everyone would be awoken from their slumber, a large galleon with a Dragon figurehead drifted on the ocean's horizon. It drifted around the shorelines of Peristrofí̱ Island. She sail was drawn. The cannons were in, it seemed almost dead on the ship. Until a large yell was heard. Nova: 'Sally~!! ''Nova was seen led with his face to the deck and his buttocks held high. His tongue rolled out as Rose sat on a chair a besides the railing's of the ship. She was reading a book titled 'Logic or Magic?', which was a famous manga in the One piece world, based on a world of vampires, werewolves and magic. The door to the lower deck flew open as Salamander walked up the steps. He held a spinning tray on his finger (Similar to a basketball player spinning the ball on his finger), his face was angered as he looked at Nova. 'Salamander: '''My name is Salamander!!!! '''Nova: '''Aww Sally~ I want some food~ ''Rose turned her head from her book and looked at Salamander, she was wearing glasses for once. She smiled as Nova rolled around on the floor. '' '''Rose: '''You may as well give him the dish, I'm not going to eat it. '''Salamander: '''I wasn't going to give it to you . . . '''Rose: '''Really? '''Salamander: '''Ok!! I was lying!! You broke me down!! I'm sorry!! '''Nova: '''Uhhhh Sally~! Food? ''Salamander threw the dish as Nova spoke, it hit Nova's face as the food landed in Nova's mouth. The dish smashed and Nova flew back. Rose giggled and then continued to read her book as Nova chomped on his food. Salamander then sat down, placed his arms on the back of his head and stared at the sky. '' ????: We are near Peristrofí̱ Island . . Why don't we check it out? A large man stood by the helm, his hands were on the steering wheel as he saw ''Peristrofí̱ Island coming up. 'Rose: '''That's a good idea Mike . I remember that island's very unique. It's famous for a rotation every 12 hours. I would love to see that. '''Mike: '''I would like to as well. ''A small girl slid down from the mast, she had a banjo in her hand. Her smile was cheesy as a large roar was heard. As Leo also slid down from the mast, he ran behind Mike. The Girl ran up to Nova and smiled as she handed him a can of pink paint and a paintbrush. 'Scarlett: '''Hold these please? Thanks!! '''Drake: '''ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAARRR!!!!~ '''Nova, Rose, Mike and Salamander: '''Those idiots. '''Drake: '''Who's F****** Idea was it to try to paint me pink!? ''He stared as everyone pointed to Nova. 'Nova: '''EH!? ''The rest of the crew came from the lower deck, Ice, Ruby, Justice, Silver and Tarakudo. While Primo, Bane and Calicco came from another entrance. To see Drake holding Nova in a headlock. '' '''Rest of Crew: '. . . Nova threw Drake off him and yelled with an angry anime expression. '''Nova: '''I didn't do anything you baka!!!! '''Drake: WELL WHO DID!? The entire crew then pointed at Leo and Scarlett, who were rolling around with laughter at the scene in hand. Leo then looked at Ruby. As Scarlett looked at Mike. Leo and Scarlett: 'HOW COULD YOU BETRAY US!?!? ''Ruby stood with her hands behind her back and one leg kicking the ground as she looked as innocent as humanly possible. Her eyes became ultra ULTRA cute as if they were kitten's eyes. 'Ruby: '''Umm . . . Sorry. '''Mike: '''Shouldn't do the prank then Baaaaaaaaaaaaaaka. ''The crew then laughed as Leo and Scarlett ran from Drake and fell from the figurehead of the ship, they both landed face first in the sand. Where it was revealed the ship had actually docked on the beach of the island. '' '''Nova: '''LEO!!! SCARLETT!!! IL SAVE YOU!!! ''Nova ran towards the figurehead where they had previously fallen, While the rest of the crew yelled at him. 'Rest of Crew (excluding Mike): '''You can't swim either!! ''Nova then jumped from the ship and while in a diving position he turned his head back and yelled. 'Nova: '''OH YES I CAN!!! ''As he fell down, the rest of the crew slapped the palm of their hand on their face, Mike smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. 'Mike: '''Yeah . . . I guess you can say . . we docked? ''Nova then landed face first in the sand as Leo and Scarlett pulled themselves up. They then began to point at him and laugh. As Nova still remained in his diving pose, with slight twitching. Both Leo and Scarlett brushed themselves off then looked at each other. 'Scarlett and Leo: '''STOP COPYING ME!!! . . I MEAN IT!! . . . . STOP IT~!!! ''Nova, whose was still stuck in the sand head first, was heard as Leo and Scarlett were arguing. '''Nova: Idiots. . . Leo and Scarlett: 'YOUR THE ONE IN THE SAND BAKA!!!!!! ''Silence dawned on them as the rest of the crew anchored up the ship, suddenly an explosion came from the sand as Nova stood tall glowing and giving off an extreme amount of heat. 'Nova: '''THIS SAND TASTES LIKE SAND!!!!! ''Both Leo and Scarlett merely stared at him as if they thought he was retarded. 'Leo: '''No sh**... '''Scarlett: '''Baka... ''Primo and Bane then jumped down from the ship as Primo landed in a crouching position and Bane's dial powered shoes gave off a easy landing. They both laughed at the other three and spoke. '' '''Primo: '''Nova's so smart!! Who would've thought sand tasted like sand!!! GENIUS!!!! '''Bane: '''Idiot. He's too hungry to even get his own food. Baka. . . ''Salamander then leaped off the ship and looked at both Bane and primo with an evil intent. 'Salamander: '''You trying to say my food isn't filling? ''Primo then kicked Salamander in the nuts and yelled. 'Primo: '''I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH OF RO SHAM BO!!! ''Bane sighed and walked over to Leo, proceeding to punch Leo in the shoulder. '' '''Bane: '''You had to teach him about a stupid game. ''Leo smiled and rubbed the back of his head as Salamander got up still holding his nuts, he then yelled at Primo with an angry anime expression (Dagger sharp teeth, narrowed eyes). 'Salamander: '''WHY YOU LITTLE!!!! I ACCEPT!!! ''Primo's eyes then lit up as they took the shape of stars, Salamander then proceeded to kick Primo in the nuts. Primo fell to the ground hard, holding onto his nuts. While Bane yelled at Salamander then with the same angry anime expression. 'Bane: '''DON'T ENCOURAGE HIM YOU IDIOT!!!! '''Nova: '''FOOD!!!~ ''Nova then started to run into the forest as everyone's attention turned to him, they all then started chasing him, except for Scarlett and Mike who had stayed to keep a close eye on the ship. As they chased after Nova, they lost sight of him. Rose then turned to them all as they did the same. '' '''Rose: '''Let's split up, we will cover more ground and find him that way. ''The rest of the group nodded as Silver sighed, he then spoke up. 'Silver: '''He should learn by now that we go in groups of two, that way we always have someone watching our back. ''Drake then began walking away as Justice walked behind him, Justice smiled as he winked at the rest of the group. 'Justice: '''He's Nova, going alone is his thing! ''Leo and Ruby began walking in the opposite direction. Leo had his arm around ruby as she was blushing to an extreme extent. 'Leo: '''We are gunna uhh . . . go this way . . hehe . . I wonder if we will find any hospitable medical facilities. . '''Ruby: '''Ummm . . . . We will let you know if we find him by getting him to use a hika flare . . ''Rose had paired of with Ice walking North into the direction they last saw Nova. Rose nodded as Calicco spoke this time. Calicco had paired off with Silver and they began to walk south. '''Calicco: '''Good idea. When Nova is found, get him to light a flare or something of that sort. ''Bane and Primo headed to the north east as they carried several guns and as Salamander and Tarakudo headed South West. Everyone was set with doing there own thing, find Nova and then . . . . Shopping Spree!! Dojo!! Spa!! Ya get the picture . . '' '''Primo: Hehe, I bet Nova did this deliberately to get us all to get into our groups. Bane: 'What do you mean? He's too stupid to figure something like that out . . '''Primo: '''How dare you say something about the awesomeness that is Nova!!! There's only 15 of us in the crew at the moment!! So either way you think of it!! Someone's on their own, that someone should be one of the strongest, but Nova is the strongest. So it makes sense for him to be the one alone!! '''Bane: '''Wow . . .for once you didn't say something stupid. ''He then had a teardrop emotion coming from his head as Primo was looking into the fire hole of his gun. '''Bane: '''You truly are an idiot. '''Primo: Oh yeah?! Only idiots call others idiots! So you're an idiot! Bane: Said the one who just called me an idiot! Primo:. Ah?..You...but ...I....you.....ga gaga...... ARRRGHHHH!!!! Primo goes ballistic as he was having a brain meltdown. '' '''Bane:' Oi Oi, the way you're behaving is like a dog with rabies. That's no good! Primo: SHUT UP!!!! I'm no dog! Bane: Sit boy! Primo: Screw you! I'm no dog! Bane: I guess I have to put you out for the good of society. Bane takes out a G18 machine pistol and aims towards the direction of Primo. Primo: What the? You were ser- '''''BANG! Primo: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (slowed down tone) After Bane pulled the trigger, Primo was screaming for his life, the bullet heads towards his direction as the scene goes slow-mo to the viewers. The bullet slowly travels as Primo looks at it. Second by second, it moves while Primo was trying to move out of the way but his action was pointless as the bullet hits someone else instead who was right behind Primo. THUD!!! That someone was a man in dark cloak attire that covers his entire body and he fell to the ground with a bullet wound on his head. Primo looks behind as he was on the ground after panicking from Bane's recent shot. Primo: '''Oh my God! You were actually aiming at him! I thought you were really trying to kill me! I should have never doubted you! '''Bano: Oh shoot! I missed! Primo: WHAT?! YOU WERE REALLY TRYING TO KILL ME?!!! (anime angry giant head with angry teeth expression) Bano: Hmmm, we got company. Primo: Oh? Primo takes out his self customized desert eagle in response to the sudden appearance of 35 more dark cloaked people behind their fallen comrade. '' '??#5:' Ohohohoho! I sense a distortion in the force and it wasn't caused by us! '??#31:' Oh Jigan is dead! How unfortunate and pathetic! He didn't even take down a single being on this god forsaken island! '??#24:' Matters not. His life was fated to end onto this day. His life was meaningless from the beginning as so as ours since all mortals are cursed with the idea of death. '??#17:' Seems like those two are not willing to end their lives before the chosen day. Shall we help them? '??#9:' Yes, let's! '??#18:' Excuse me, kind sirs? Would you like to hear your fortune today? I sense that your death will come very very soon! '''Bano:' Fortune-telling? I don't believe in that kind of stuff but let me guess! Your fee is our souls? Sorry but Primo is too poor to pay for that! Primo: Hey! Just because I'm better than you in marksmanship doesn't mean you have to insult me in this kind of situation! While Bano and Primo were talking, the dark cloaked people took out scythes and battles axes as they charged towards them. As their conversation continues while the mysterious assailants get closer to them. '' '''Bano:' Oh? You think you're better than me? Primo: No, it's a fact, idiot! Bano: Really? I'll show you how stupid you really are for believing in your warped fairy world after I deal with these swindlers! Primo: Is that a challenge? I bet that I can take more of them than you! Bano: Challenge accepted! When does it start? Primo: Starting now! BANG! Primo shot one of the dark cloaks in the head as it got within almost point blank range of him. More continue to charge in. Primo: That's one for me! Now the score is 1-0! (he said as he grins) Bano: Hey! You forgot the one that I shot earlier! It's a tie! BANG! Bano shot another in the chest and other in the eyes. Bano: Never mind! Now it's 2-3! Primo: You F***ing @$$***! BANG! BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG!BANG! BANG!BANG!BANG! BANG!BANG! As time passes by, while Bane and Primo were racking up points for their competition by shooting down their prey, there were some observers watching the fight. They are wearing cloaks similar to the ones who are falling one by one but of a different color. dark blue, and has black strange markings on them. There are about 65 of them. ????#100: Interesting. The lowest class of our crew is powerless against those two gunsmiths. I wonder the stars are in their favor today or the planets are not in the right alignment for us. ????#45: So what should we do, Commander Owari? Should we join in the manslaughter? Owari: Not yet, Meteor. Not yet. I want to observe those two's skills more. Not until I sense that it is right time to for the Doomsday Pirates to strike! Let's be patient before they will join us in the afterlife! More time passes. The scene switches to Nova, who is also somewhere in the woods. '' '''Nova: '''Hmmm . . . Groups should be set by now hehe . . . but hearing gunfire is an unusual thing. Which would mean Primo or Bane are in some sort of gun fight. They're always together so they must both be in a gunfight. In that case there isn't anything to worry about. *Grumble* Ack~ I really am hungry!! Fooood!! ''As he materialised in a flash he reappeared im front of a town gate, He raise his scarf to cover his nose, mouth and forehead as it act's as a hood and balaclava. He then walks through the gate to find the vast city of Skái paraviázoun (Greek = Sky breach) as numerous skyscraper's crowded and covered what was the sky. In the center, stood a large and I mean LARGE Sky Spire which towered over the rest, at the top stood a large bell. '' '''Nova: '*Impressed Whistle* That's a mighty fine building . . *stomach grumbles again* Ack~ Where the heck is a restaurant!! As he continued to walk through the city, large sign's all pointed to a ''restaurant as if it was placed there deliberatly for Nova. He smiled and ran into it ordering everything on the menu, the civilians tended to pay know notice to him, travellers were welcome and are well populated in the city. Meanwhile, Drake and Justice had been travelling through the forest as well. However . . . they had also got lost . . '' Justice: '''Are we there yet? '''Drake: '''Where would there be? '''Justice: '''I dunno . . . Just seemed like a funny thing to say . . '''Drake: '''Come on . . . you're beginning to sound like Leo . . '''Justice: '''Gomenasai! '''Drake: Now if I was Nova, where would I be? Justice: Maybe he went to buy Rose a gift? Drake: Be serious. . he's not sentimental like that. I bet he's pigging out right now! How dare he eat without me?! Does he have any consideration for his first ma~ . . . crewmates?! Justice: So you're saying that you're hungry too?! Drake: Exactly! Justice: Me too! When we get to a expensive restaurant, we'll pig out! Drake: Oi oi! Not this again! Don't you dare foot the bill on me again! Leo's not here to help you escape this time. (he says in an evil tone) Justice: '''But you're my master! In accordance to the laws of being my senpai, you're supposed to spoil me for good progress! '''Drake: I'm a pirate! I don't follow the rules! And I never said that I was your master! Nor did I say anything about progress! Justice: Still in denial, I see? When are you going to teach me your secret techniques of the Dragon Hunter Combat?! Drake: The day I admit that I can not defeat a dragon by my blades! Justice: Oh really? Then teach me now! Drake: '''What? Are you deaf, boy? Were you daydreaming while I was talking? '''Justice: '''Oh I was listening, master. It's just that talk is cheap you know. I never witnessed you defeat a dragon in combat let alone fight one at all. I'll believe that you can commit such an act of courage and strength when I see you swing your sword against such a creature! '''Drake: '''Oh? All this time you call me your master and yet you don't believe my stories of victory?! I'll have you know my skills have earned me the prestigous title of second strongest of the skylines! '''Justice: Yeah only second. . . You're strong, no doubt about it but I think your stories are just as real as the tale, "King of Liar, Noland." Ever read that children's book? Drake: '''Nani?! How dare you compare me to that folklore liar! I assure you that I was telling the truth and nothing but the truth of my battles against dragons! (irritated tone) '''Justice: '''Oh, the next thing you know, you will be telling me that you found the city of gold! (sarcastic tone) '''Drake: '''Rubbish! I can't believe you of all people are acting like this?! What does it take for you to believe my words? '''Justice: '''Well, for starters. Show me how you managed to defeat these creatures that are a figment of your imagination. What did you call them again? Dragons? AH! '''Drake: Fine! I shall display to you the exact final approach I made on the caltropese dragon of caltrop island. Drake draws out his British Two Handed Broadsword and holds it with two hands as he assumes a kendo stance. '' '''Justice: '''Oooo! Nice blade you got there! I wish I can take a picture of it...if only.... '''Drake: '''Thank you. Of course to defeat a dragon, I used the Dragon Hunter style. I took this stance when I first encountered the beast as it was terrorizing the island in the Grand Line. Such a malevolent creature it was. Always stealing princesses for some reason. I thought they would go for female dragons rather than woman. Who knew? '''Justice:' Ah huh. Ah huh. Go on. (distracted tone) Justice taking notes as he listens to Drake speaking. Drake was too focused on explaining the techniques he used in one of this fights against a dragon, he didn't noticed that Justice was taking notes in his small book. Drake performs the exact details as he talks about his attacks.. Drake: Once I caught its attention by throwing a giant boulder at it. Or was it a house? Doesn't matter. As soon it faced me, I imbued my aura into my blade which created the impression that my sword is on fire. Black flames to be exact. This usually intimidates my enemies as they look at my broadsword with awe and fear. It's not really surprising since they are staring at two beasts. Me and the Black Rhinoceros, the form that my aura has taken. And indeed it was in shocked but only for a moment against this dragon. I knew that by then it was a worthy opponent for me so I was excited that I didn't have hold back my strength against itThen I raise my handle above my head with the blade pointing away from the dragon and I. . . ....... Justice: 'Ah huh. And? And? Come on. Don't leave me in suspense, master! What happened next?! '''Drake: '''Then I.....Master?.......Wait a minute.....ah...I see what you did there! (angry tone) ''Justice puts notebook away. '''Justice: '''Did what? Do you mind continuting your epic tale of epicness? The tension is killing me! (excited tone) '''Drake: '''Oh.. tension is not the only thing that will kill you... For example, how about a BLACK RHINOCEROS!!! (angered tone) ''Justice then takes out the notebook and start to write down more notes as he watches Drake heading toward him in frustration. Such a thing to do at an inappropriate time. '' '''Justice: OOoooo! He's attacking me with one of his techniques. Wow! What a rare opportinity! My plan worked!...wait...Master is attacking me! Oh oh. Drake charges at Justice as he expresses anger towards the fact that Justice just tricked him into revealing one of his techniques. And as he does Justice unsheathes his blade to parry the attack, a shockwave forces the trees surrounded them to flurry around shaking off almost all of their leaves. Drake: 'You are hundreds of years too young to try and trick me boy. (Eased tone) '''Justice: '''Eh? (confused) ''Justice then looks to see the black aura coming off of Drake's blade as he follows it's thin line to see the Black rhinoceros in all it's might behind him, as he goes to jog it down in his notebook, he notices something in the Rhinoceros's mouth. 'Justice: '''GYAHHH!! MY NOTEBOOK!!! (his face acts shocked as his tongue extends like a snakes and his eyes pop out surprisingly) '''Drake: '''You were the one being tricked all along hehehe. ''As Drake began laughing the rhinoceros dispersed and as it did, the notebook was flung from its mouth, into the water at the foot of the beach. Justice looked down in misery. '''Justice: '''My notes. . . '''Drake: '''There. You have learned not to mess with m~ '''Justice: '''That was a great lesson senpai!! Teach me more senpai!! Perhaps some of your ittoryu!! or your dragon hunting combat!! or even some spearmanship!! '''Drake: '''Gah!! You're even worse than the female fans!! '''Justice: You have female fans, master?! Wow! Where are they? I like to meet one of them now. Or two...three..all of them if you don't want them. Drake: ......sometimes I wonder if my mastery of swordsmanship is worth the fanbase. Justice: Oooooo! So the girls do come complimentary to a swordsman. Drake: 'Shut up and help me change the subject to something more important!!! I know! How about regarding to tracking down our ungrateful captain who is probably ordering everything on the menu right now and stuffing his stomach as we speak! ''Scene switches to Nova pigging out at a restaurant. Nova stops eating for a moment as he felt something strange for some reason. He is holding meat in each hands as customers and the staff are astonished by his lightspeed eating. '''Nova:.................. Waiter: Is something wrong, sir? Nova:....... BUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!! The building shook for a few seconds and every plate and glass vibrates as Nova burps violenty as if a earthquake had a occurred. Nova: Whew...that felt better! Keep them coming! MUNCH! Waiter is in a fazed state for a while until he came to his senses. Waiter: Ah.....right away, sir! Scene switched back to Drake and Justice. Drake: '''And....he probably burping like a giant. Hope that building is well constructed unlike that restaurant back then in Coney Island. And he would still be asking for more. '''Justice: Wow. That's amazing! Drake: '''Thank you. Now onwards. I felt the part of the island shook in that direction. That must be where Nova is. '''Justice: '''Yosh. After we find him, you will teach me your dragon hunting style like you promised. '''Drake: '''Hmph. There you go again make such prosperous comments. I said no such things! '''Justice: Hey, Men never break promises! Drake: 'Oi! Just shut up and follow me! '''Justice: '''Ai Ai Master! ''Drake and Justice walked through the forest and saw a couple of people in dark spikey armor (about 9 of them) and monster masks but didn't really pay much attention to them. As the two groups walked towards each other, Justice accidently bumped into one of them. '''Justice: Oops, excuse me! The person he bumped into turns around and replies back to Justice. Mask #9: Oh, the fault lies within me. You seem to be looking for something, correct? Justice: '''Actually, it's more like a person. '''Mask #9: '''Oh, I wish you good luck in your quest. '''Justice: '''Thank you. '''Mask #4: Come on, Jigi. We're in a hurry! Get on with it! Jiki: '''Just a minute. I think I could help them. '''Drake: '''Oh? You came from the direction that we are heading to? '''Jiki: '''Yes, indeed we did. Such a good observation. I may have saw the person that you are looking for. What does he look like? '''Drake: Well, his name is... Jiki:' '''Nova Blade? Aka The Blur? An ex-revolutionary who is now the captain of the Skyline Pirates with the current bounty of 550,000,000!!!! Looks like we will drink sake tonight! '''Justice: '''What the? How did you... (surprised expression) '''Jiki: '''And OOoooo.. Such interesting weapons he has especially the Grim Reaper's Scythe. And oh, his Hika Hika no Mi! A Logia Devil Fruit! ''Drake has a cautious serious look as he puts his hand on his sword's handle. Drake: You bunch of punks don't look like Marines to me. Nor pirates because not many of them are well-informed like that. Perhaps a guild of bounty hunters? Mask #5 shows up behind Drake as soon as Drake puts a hand on his sword. Mask #5: Whoa, dude. Don't be so rash to pull out your broadsword, man! It would be a waste to ruin that thing of wickedenss. Drake thinking: Hmmm? He got behind me that fast? Impressive. This could be bad. There are 9 of them here. Jiki: '''AHahah. And who do we have here. Drake Lockheart! The First Mate and also known as the Black Paladin or the Midnight Dragon. You are an expert in the Dragon Hunting Style and consumed the Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: Night King. Such irony. Why didn't you hunt yourself unless you didn't have the guts to commit seppuku?! Still seeking for revenge? '''Drake: What? How did you..... Enough! Are you here for our bounties?! Justice puts his hand on his sword as the situations looks like it's about to get very ugly. '' '''Jiki: '''Depends...yes...no,,,oh, just let you know, we're actually pirates. hmmm....such a shame about your pathetic loss...against your father....Meka......no...I'll save that for later. '''Drake:' Huh? Meka...YOU KNOW HIM?!!! TELL ME WHERE HE IS!!! NOOOOWWW!!! Drake gets angrier by the second as he heards Jigi mentions his father. His eyes got more veins and his hand's veins became thicker. Jiki: 'Oh ahahah. such an amusing weakness you have to pineapples. I love this phrase! '"WHO THE HELL THROWS A PINEAPPLE AT SOMEONES HEAD!?!?! I can't believe your captain threw that at you, drunk bit#$! Drake: '''Impossible. You couldn't have known that...unless.....unless...you were that at the bar? '''Jiki: '''Yes, I was. Such a comedic sight to witness on that day! '''Mask #2: BULL$H$%T! Like hell you are, you little mind-reading creep! Jiki: '''Oh you had to spoil the fun, didn't you, Donyoku? You're just jealous that I have it and you don't, you greedy ba$@#*. '''Donyoku: '''Oh, I will take it from you. Just you wait. Just you wait. '''Mask #1: '''Sigh, you couldn't resist starting a fight, couldn't you, Jiki? '''Jiki: '''Not at all, Ex-Captain Gekido. you know me. It's just too hard to not do what I do! '''Gekido: Sigh, enough with the ex. We have gone over this ever since that day of red terror. I could have killed you for that but then again, such a bothersome thing to do but even more annoying if our plans are delayed. Sigh, I guess we have to start the operation now. Drake: '''Gekido? The captain of the infamous Archfield Pirates? I heard you pirates disappeared a few years ago. '''Justice: Operation? You guys are doctors? So that mind-reading guy must be a psychologist! Jiki: '''Yes, I guess you can say that. '''Gekido: Enough talk. We're going to fight anyway. So BEGIN! Gekido's whole body lights on fire and the sudden rise in heat causes the surrounding trees to light on fire. Drake: What the? Justice: 'Oh man, you're on fire! and...and....the forest is on fire! OMG! BOOM BOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! ''Several explosions occured around them. If you look from a bird's eye view of the forest, it is completely on fire. '''Gekido: '''Did you know? This forest is a protected area since this island is mostly a city island. If this forest is gone, no more ecosystem for the land dwellers. Their supply of food completely depends on this forest. Isn't this such a bummer for them? I wonder after their food suppy is gone, they would resort to cannibalism? '''Justice: You @#@!hole! We gotta put out the fire, Master! Drake: 'Would like to but I don't think those pirates will give us the time to! Regretfully, we gotta take care of them first! ''Drake quickly draws his sword to try to attack Gekido but soon his blade was stopped in the air by Mask #5. Mask #5 is in midair in an upside down position as he holds onto Drake's broadsword with only his right hand. '''Drake: Huh? Never seen that kind of interruption before. Mask #5: Man, where's the love? You can't just go pointing your blade at my pal, dude. I mean you could hurt him, That's like freaking dangerous thing to do! Drake: Well, here's the secret. I am always dangerous! OOOoooRAHHHHHHHHH!! Drake swings down his blade to the ground. Mask #5: '''WHOOOOA!!! I DIDN'T ASK FOR A RIDE, HOMEY! ''BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!'' The ground cracked upon impact of Drake's powerful swing and a dust cloud was created. After it settles, Mask #5 is nowhere to be seen. '''Drake: Hmm, this is going to be troublesome. If he managed to escape that, that means the rest are at least skilled as he is. If they gang up on the two of us, we might not make it out alive. Then again, that never stopped me. Mask #5 shouts from way above Drake which caused Drake to look up and sees Mask #5 is standing in the air with no hint of using Geppo at all. Mask #5: Dang, dragon boy. I'm not here to fight you. I'm more like a person who pursuit in love, not war. Besides, I think you should look out for your bud there! Scene switches to Justice fighting against one of the masked armored pirates. Justice is parrying his sword with the masked man who is using two large nails. Justice: '''Augh. This stupid mask guy. He doesn't have any openings and constantly stands outside of my attack range. Who is this guy? '''Mask #6: '''Oh hohohooho. Such a youngling you are. Still inexperienced I see. Much more you must learn! Kill me fast enough you haven't. Nailed to the ground you will be! '''Justice: What's with the strange way you talk? GRAMMAR! EVER HEARD OF IT?! Scene switched back Drake and Mask #5. Drake: 'Oh, I'm sure he can handle himself for he is a member of the Skyline Pirates! '''Jiki: '''Don't get cocky, dragon hunter! ''Jiki appears in front of Drake and throws a left straight punch at Drake. ''BANG!'' Drake deflects his punch with his hand and kicks Jiki in the stomach which causes Jigi to back off a few meters. Jigi puts his left hand to his left side of the lower chest. '''Jiki: '''Oh...that hurt so much. I think you broke my ribs. '''Drake: Hmph! I don't need to be a psychic to know that you are lying. In addition to the heavy armor that you are wearing and yet you are somehow still nimble in them to be able to attack me that fast, you also took a few steps back to lessen impact of my kick. Otherwise you would be kneeling on the ground instead of standing up straight! I know that you are strong so cut out the act! Jiki: 'Heheheheh, so you're not dumb after all. I thought all this time you have a tiny brain. ''Jigi moves his hand away from this stomach and tap his own head. 'Jiki: '''Now you are wondering of my level of strength in comparsion to my crewmates. '''Drake: '''Oh? How annoying. Can't you at least allow me to ask you politely? '''Jiki: '''Come on. You're a pirate as well. We're the sorta rowdy bunch. And this way is much faster since you were going to ask me anyway. I'll tell you since I was impressed by the fact you managed to avoid my punch or should I say....my blade and my bullet as well? ''Jiki takes unclutches both of his hands and reveals to Drake that he is wearing an Apache revolver on each of his hands. *The apache revolver is a weapon that consists of brass knuckles, a gun, and a small blade.* Scene switches to a medium shot of a burning tree on fire. Then the scene get closer shot as time passes until a bullet mark is seen on the tree. '''Drake: Interesting weapon you got there. I don't know whether I should categorize you as a martial artist, a marksman, or a knife practitioner. Jiki: 'Jayakyakyak! How funny you are. By the way, my crewmates are all weaker than me so you rest at ease. '''Drake: '''Oh shucks. If you were going to give me an answer like that, I wouldn't have bothered asking anyway. You made a flaw just moments ago. You just called him your captain. ''Drake points to Gekido who is just watching the two of them fight. '''Gekido: Yeah, that's me but not. Remember, not captain anymore! Drake: '''Either you replaced him as captain and just want to taunt him or he really is the strongest out of 9 of you. '''Jiki: '''Oh clever! Don't make sure you don't piss him off or he will kill everyone on this island. Well hopefully except me, of course. I'm just charismatic to die! '''Gekido: Don't worry about me. You won't die that soon. That's the reason I'm staying put for now. Gekido is walking close to Drake and Jiki and then lays down on the ground. Gekido: '''Please don't make too much of a noise. I like to sleep. '''Drake: '''Such arrogance! ''Drake thinking: Hmmm, I sense three of them are close by me. Obviously these two a$$$ and the one in the air..wait...where's Justice? There he is...Justice is fighting someone a little stronger than him and one person is watching the battle. And the rest are already far away. They are spreading the fire. Wait. I only sense 3 of them. Where's the last one? Oh well, the good news is that I don't have to crush all of them at the same time.'' ''BANG! BANG!'' Drake deflects the bullets easily with his sword. '''Jiki: '''Impressive reflexes you got there. You were such in deep thought with your haki, I thought you would be too distracted for me! '''Drake: Hmph. I think you forget that the basic concept of Kenbushouku Haki. Jiki: '''Not at all! And I think you forget the basic concept of explosives! especially the ones that are made of seastone! '''Drake: Huh? The bullets that were deflected starts to light up. Drake: $#IT! The bullet that were deflected explodes. BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! 'Mask #5: '''That's totally radical, mate, more! more! MORE! MORE! ''Through the smoke red eyes gleam as a tall dark sillhouette gets bigger and bigger. An evil laughter is heard as Drake emerges from the explosion, his red eyes gleaming through his helmet as he stares eye to eye with Mask #5. 'Drake: '''Fighting you is going to be so much fun!!! ''He then proceeded to headbutt Mask #5 and throw him effortlessly at Jiki. Drake's blade then began to glow with a black aura. 'Drake: '''I'll show you the true meaning of a fight to the death. Meanwhile, Leo and Ruby are seen walking around the wall to the city of ''Skái paraviázoun. The wall itself was as high as the pyramids back in Leo's hometown! They continued to follow the small path as they went around the wall. '' '''Ruby: '''Uh-Uhmmm I think N-nova may be in there. . . '''Leo: '''I see . . . Then I guess we should go the opposite way!! ''A sweatdrop formed on Ruby's head as she stared at Leo. 'Ruby: '''W-why? '''Leo: '''If we're the first to find him, then we'll be stuck with him whilst everyone else does there own thing on there way to him! Therefore! we shall do our own thing, and wait until he's found by someone else. ''Ruby began to blush as dirty thoughts ran through her mind, of several perverted things including cosplay, torture and other things not to be mentioned. '' '''Ruby: '''W-what is it that w-we are going to d-do? '''Leo: '''Examine why there is a forest on this island when it's ment to be an industrial one. . . the fact there is a wall this size means there must be something in these forest's that they don't want in . . and why they haven't cut it down yet. . . ''Ruby's face got even redder at the fact of her own over thinking. She then sat down on the conveniently placed boulder by the trees (I mean seriously. . the environment is usually too convenient >.>). As Leo inspected bits and pieces of the trees that pushed against the wall. '''Ruby: '''O-oh . . Okay. Category:1NF3RNO Category:FoolishMortalFOOL Category:Stories Category:Collaboration